piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Pants (female)
Store Variations Skirts F_Candybox_Skirt.jpg|link=Candybox Skirt|Tortuga (Seamstress Anne) F_Denim_Skirt.jpg|link=Denim Skirt|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal, PDF/ Las Pulgas F Hand me down Skirt.jpg|link=Hand me down Skirt|Port Royal, Tortuga F Layered Skirt.jpg|link=Layered Skirt|Port Royal, Tortuga F_Woodland_Skirt.jpg|link=Woodland Skirt|Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal, PDF/ Las Pulgas Pea Soup Skirt|link=Pea Soup Skirt|Secret Trading Outpost Plain Accented Silk Skirt.jpg|link=Plain Accented Silk Skirt|Secret Trading Outpost Plain Silk Long Skirt.jpg|link=Plain Silk Long Skirt|Secret Trading Outpost Pants F Candystripe Capris.jpg|link=Candystripe Capris|Port Royal, Tortuga F_Casual_Capris.jpg|link=Casual Capris|Tortuga Court_Capris.jpg|link=Court Capris|Cuba F Improvised Capris PR.jpg|link=Improvised Capris|Port Royal Misfit Capris.png|link=Misfitted Capris|Port Royal F Patchwork Capris.jpg|link=Patchwork Capris|Port Royal F_Patty's_Capris.jpg|link=Patty's Capris|Tortuga F_Pin_Capris.jpg|link=Pin Capris|Padres Del Fuego, PDF/ Las Pulgas F_Red_Velvet_Capris.jpg|link=Red Velvet Capris|Tortuga RunnersCapris.gif|link=Runner's Capris|Port Royal F Sidestripe Capris.jpg|link=Sidestripe Capris|Port Royal F Tailored Capris.jpg|link=Tailored Capris|Port Royal Shorts F Forest Shorts.jpg|link=Forest Shorts|Port Royal, Cuba F Patchwork Shorts.jpg|link=Patchwork Shorts|Port Royal, Tortuga F Sidelace Shorts.jpg|link=Sidelace Shorts|Port Royal, Cuba F Tie Shorts.jpg|link=Tie Shorts|Port Royal, Tortuga Old Royal Shorts.jpg|link=Old Royal Shorts|Secret Trading Outpost Multiple Color Variations Available The following styles can be found in a wide variety of colors from select Tailors. Unique bright and dark black colors of this items can only be found in loot drops. F Linen Shorts variations.jpg|Linen Shorts F Plain Linen Skirt.jpg|Linen Skirt F Plain Silk Skirt variations.jpg|Silk Skirt F Potato Sack Skirt variations.jpg|Potato Sack Skirt Available at All Peddlers Pants Diplomat capris.jpg|The Diplomat Screenshot 2012-07-02 11-46-15.jpg|French Fencer PeddlerSeptPantsF.png|Capt. Black Scourgepants.png|Scourge of the Seas Shorts Bcpants.png|Barbary Corsair Brown Silver Button Shorts.jpg|Merchant Voyager Brown Silver Shorts.JPG|Crimson Captain Empress Shorts.jpg|Royal Commodore Green Embroidery Shorts.jpg|Treasure Hunter Green Purple Shorts.JPG|Spanish Conquistador Gold Trim Shorts.jpg|French Fencer Lagoon ShortsF.jpg|Admiral 2012JulyPantsF.jpg|Snapdragon Skirts Deck S..JPG|Raven's Cove Mercenary Green Embroidery Skirt.jpg|Emerald Duelist Green Purple Skirt.jpg|Town Mayor's Outfit Jeweled Skirt.PNG|Spanish Adventurer O.s. - Peddler Sept..JPG|Pilgrim Explorer Available at All Peddlers During Holidays Peddlers usually sell special outfits during certain Holidays. These outfits usually stay in stock shorter than normal Peddler clothing sets, sometimes they aren't even out for more than 2 days. They usually recur every year with their corresponding Holiday Event. Pants Pirate zombie capris female.jpg|Halloween & Friday the 13th Shorts F Mardi Gras Shorts.jpg|Mardi Gras Skirts Peacock skirt.jpg|New Year's Eve F Valentine's Day Skirt.jpg|Valentine's Day St. Patrick's Skirt.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Wildfire Skirt.PNG|Mother's Day Princeskirt.png|Father's Day Winter Festival Skirt.jpg|Christmas Peddler Special Event Pieces Peddlers sometimes sell outfits during special events in the game, or just as a surprise. These outfits are usually out for a very short time, sometimes not even more than 3 days! Shorts Bpants.png|Bounty Hunter Pants Screen Shot 2012-08-10 at 9.55.43 PM.png|Rogue Privateer Sshpants.png|Sea Serpent Loot Only Pants These pants can only be found in loot and can sometimes be as hard to find as a famed weapon. Pants Parade capris.jpg| Resale of 75 gold Shorts Zombie Shorts.jpg| Resale of 35 gold Quest Clothing These items can only be obtained through completion of certain clothing Quests. Recruit CaprisF.jpg| Resale of 35 gold Pirate Life Travelers Capris.jpg| Resale of 35 gold Clothing Fit for a Pirate Adventure Capris.jpg| Resale of 75 gold Adoria's Family Discontinued Items Skirts D. Lavender Potato Sack Skirt.JPG|Dark Lavender Potato Sack Skirt F_Hand_me_down_Skirt_Red.jpg|Red Hand me down Skirt screenshot_2012-11-14_07-16-08.jpg|Black Hand me down Skirt Pants F_Patchwork_Caprs_magenta.jpg|Plum Patchwork Capris DarkBlackPatchworkCapris.gif|Black Patchwork Capris Category:Clothing